


烟火里的星辰 Stardust in earth

by tidestar



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidestar/pseuds/tidestar
Summary: 他，木文源，是海大著名的心理学家，可是儿子却因为他和妻子的事情封闭了心灵。而他，连译竹，是个品学兼优，但是毕业即将失业的大学生，教授的儿子，木星辰，父母离异，大受打击的他封闭了自己的心灵，是一个自闭少年。随着从12岁开始照顾木星辰的文婶回家抚养孙子而离开这个家之后，小竹就被教授委以重任，照顾他的儿子。受现实所逼迫，开始了他第一份工作，而在逐渐的接触过程中，他发现，星辰的没一份举动让他牵挂，而星辰似乎也离不开他，教授也似乎对他有别样的心情，三个人的纠葛，该何去何从呢？
Relationships: 三角恋 Triangel





	烟火里的星辰 Stardust in earth

我叫连译竹，生活的城市距离海边没有多远，所以这边发展还算可以，著名的学府有海大，江大等。而我，高考完，分数线刚好过了海大的线，所以刚好不好被调剂到了心理学这个科目，而我是个则来之既安之的人，况且海大的心理学学科还算是有名，也算是我捡到的机会吧。  
我和木文源教授相识是我在大三的时候，那时候，我中午选课，但是我因为买饭排队回答寝室错过了最佳的时机，而室友告诉我说只有变态心理学可以选了，于是乎我就选了这一门课，在此之前我从来没有听过这个老师，也不知道他的人是怎样的。  
“小竹，你今天是不是要去上那个变态心理学的课程啊，好像挺有趣的，你记得回来要告诉我们啊？”我的舍友阿文和我打趣道。  
“行啊，那我就看下那个课是怎样的。”我回答道。  
收拾好了我的书，我出了寝室门，然后向着教学楼走去，上课的地方离我们的宿舍楼没有多远，最多步行15分钟就到了。而我走着走着，发现了同班同学小雅，于是我过去和她打招呼，而女生嘛，一般八卦知道的挺多，于是她向我说着一些话。“你也是选了这个课吧，听说这个老师长得非常斯文，简直就是我们学院的男神老师了。”  
“哦，是吗？你怎么知道的啊”  
“听以前的学姐说的，听说这个老师啊，上课挺有趣，而且为人还特别和蔼，简直就像是天神了。”  
“是吗？那他多大了啊，结婚了吗？”  
“当然结婚了，不过好像听说离婚了，具体我也不太清楚，看他年纪大概就40多吧。”  
“哦，诶，快上课了，我们赶紧走吧！”  
“好啊，快点吧。”  
来到了上课的教室，教室是环形的，而老师就在前面的中间，我们来的比较晚，这时候大概是后面都坐满了人，只有前面一排和第二排没有人坐，我和小雅不想太过于突出，于是就坐在门口边的第二排。上课铃响了，我才看到老师迈步走进来。文教授身材不错，一身西装修出他不容亵渎的气质，而他的面容，如果要我形容的话，大概是像福地佑介没有长发的样子，一开始进来的话，先对我们露出了一个大大的笑容，而我身边的小雅，差点都尖叫了，一直拽着我的衣服，悄悄向我发出好帅好帅的眼神。我也就假装没看到，而文教授他感觉像是保养的还好，皮肤状态不差，看着年纪像是30多的人，按照我的理解呢，最多也没有40岁吧。  
“好了，大家打开书，我们现在来讲一个案例，这个案例就是我们要分析的中世纪的女巫的案例，首先...”边听着他讲，我盯着课本也开了一会儿小差，而小雅还在身边花痴着。  
“有哪位同学能够阐述下你的看法吗？为什么中世纪的女巫会被看作是异类？”他环顾了一圈，而我低着头没有看他，我突然有不好的感觉，于是他点了小雅。  
“我，额...”不知道是不是太激动了还是怎样，她结结巴巴的说不出话来，于是教授说要我帮他解答下，看我能够答出来吗？于是我苦逼的说出了我的看法。  
“是的，相当于异教徒，不检点成了那时候打击的主流，而这被看成是异端，与社会的主流相违背。这位同学你叫什么名字呢？”  
我也没有想到他还会问我的名字，于是我回答道，“我叫连文竹，来自A班。”  
“很好，那个连同学，之后你就担任这门课的课代表吧，这样之后收作业就收到我办公室来吧。”  
“好的。”  
“对了，我要和大家说下我的办公室是在A教的405，大家有什么问题可以来找我。”  
我默默记下了他的办公室，然后也只能够接受这个作为课代表的职位了。可下完了，小雅说真的是好激动，可是被点名发言居然激动的答不出，在男神面前丢了脸。然后还和我说以后要是去交作业的话，要和我一起去。回到寝室，同学也刚下完课回来，然后问我课上的怎样，我自然吐槽一番说还可以吧，就是我被赋予了课代表的位子，真的不知如何作为了。他们安慰我说既然是有权可谋呢，就当好好干，毕竟奖学金可是挺滋润的。  
我一想也是，海大的话，评奖评优给的奖赏还是很不错的，我就当发挥自己的才能来多给这门课拉分喽。  
上课好久了，这个老师似乎不太喜欢布置任务，而别的老师经常是下课就布置任务，这个老师也只有在期中的时候，说要发布任务了，大家做一个小小的课题，然后放完假交上来。放假结束后，大家陆续把课题交给我了，我自然是和小雅一组的。下完课，小雅和我屁颠屁颠地跟着老师到了他的办公室。迈入4喽才发现，老师在的办公室真的是挺安静的，而且门上写的还是心理学院副院长的办公室，我才明白，原来老师的职位还不小呢。  
打开门，办公室布置的很清新，没有别的多余的东西，除了一张长凳，一个书架，一些绿植，还有一张桌子，上面摆放着电脑，书本资料什么的。哦，另外一边还有一台电脑，以及桌椅，可能是他的助教坐的地方吧。  
“连同学，你就先帮我整理下这些作业吧，你制作个表格，哪些人是一个组，课题是什么，然后评分都写上去，之后我来打分，然后我再填好了。”  
“好的。”  
“你是小雅同学吧，你有事吗？还是要帮他一起弄呢？”  
小雅果真看着老师的笑容又脸红又说不出话来了，于是我回答说，“老师，她只是帮我拿下东西，现在就要走了。”  
于是我拉着她出了门，然后告诉她醒醒了，她也知道自己有点尴尬，于是快速跑掉了。  
我又再打开了门进去，看到老师已经开始对着电脑做自己的事情了，于是我也开始工作，把作业分好，然后开始做表格。作业不是很多，所以没多久我就做完了。然后我等着不好打断老师做事，最后忍不住了告诉老师说我做完了，老师说辛苦我了，然后说要请我吃饭，我说不用了，就是小事情而已， 不必这样的。于是我赶紧溜走了。。  
之后的课程，概念东西很少，所以讨论就成了每一堂课的必不可少的环节，而我这个课代表，也要把一些论点记录下来，然后作为老师的课堂纪要，于是每次下课后我都要帮助老师把这些打成文档，作为资料保存下来。木老师人很好，对我也不错，每次都会给我点好吃的，我也看他不吃，为什么每次都会有这么多的零食，我很是好奇。而且他好像说过他是有一个助教的，但是我为什么每次都没见到他，我也感到有点奇怪，但是我没有问。  
期末了，这门课的话，不是考试，而是要写一个小论文，老师算是很严谨的人，说要是让他发现了抄袭的现象，这门课就算作是挂了，大家有点苦不堪言。我因为想要拿高分，于是问老师有什么论题可以指点下不，他想了想说觉得自闭症似乎不错，他问我想不想写，我说我试一下。过了许多天，要交论文了，大家都在来教室把论文交给我就走了，我等着收完了最后一份论文，让去交给老师。进门发现有一个女人，我很是惊讶，老师看到我说，原来是我，他说给我介绍下，这位是他之前的助教，刘老师，她之前不在呢，是因为快到预产期了，所以不太方便就请了假，而且现在回来收拾东西，是因为她计划生完孩子就辞职，要做别的工作。原来是这样，我于是帮她收拾东西，等她走完，我像往常一样，帮着老师整理这些东西，并且弄成文档。奇怪的是，老师拿了一本书看，而不是对着电脑做什么。我就安心整理论文什么，最后整理完了，我知会他一声，于是他放下了手中的书，和我说辛苦了，然后他告诉我他大概4天后就可以看完，叫我那时候帮他去系统上分，于是我答应了。  
在我快要出门之前，突然叫住我说，我下半年应该就大四了，问我愿意做他的助教嘛，因为看我工作还可以，所以咨询下我的意见。我想着大四的课应该也没多少，这样应该是可以的，于是我答应了。于是他很开心的说谢谢我，然后等到时候快开学了再来通知我一些别的事情，于是我就走了。  
果不其然，我付出的心血没有白费，我在别的科目上也表现的不错，所以拿到了一个一等奖，索性奖金还是挺丰厚的，于是我想着，快要毕业了，自己该去找一个实习什么的了，然而找了许多地方，这种短期的也没有，等我快要放弃的时候，我接到了教授打给我的电话，告诉我他8月中旬要参加一个会议，大概5天的样子，他问我有兴趣跟着他去一趟嘛，当然开销什么都是他包的，我想着这算是自己的工作了，于是我答应和他去。时间一点点过去，我在和他的接触中，虽然仅仅是在学校，但是发现他为人一丝不苟，是个难得的好老师。于是在毕业论文上，我请求他作为我的指导老师，他说着这种情况本该是不能够指定的，但是因为我俩的所谓交情，所以他试一下。果真我没失望，我得到了他作为我的指导老师，于是我勤勤恳恳地写完了我的论文，最终我的论文得了一个优秀论文的称号。  
然而，我没想到，我毕业即将失业。因为我就去了本市的电视台做心理节目的编辑助理应聘，一轮轮下来，我觉得表现的都还可以，而且加到了负责人的微信， 聊的也还可以，但是结果他们告诉我说这边节目要收缩内容什么，所以本来招2个人的，现在只能够招一个，而且他们对比说另外一个人比我好，于是我很苦逼地失业了，我都没有再去找别的公司。  
快离校了，今天是我工作的最后一天，于是我来到办公室，先整理我放在这边的东西。下午的时候，老师看我好像有点闷闷不乐，于是问我怎么了，我把事情的经过告诉了他，于是他沉默了一下，和我说，他这边有一个工作，不知道我愿意做嘛，我问他是什么，他说倒不如周日的时候去他家，他再仔细和我说，于是我点头答应了。  
几天过去了，我也收拾好了行李，然后往家走了，看着学校的大门，有点怀念，比较自己在这边待了4年。回家休息了几天，然后周日到了，我和木老师越好是早上9点去他家见面。我早早的起了床，然后吃了早饭坐车渠道他家。我们两个是在一个城市，所以我去他家也不算太远，大概是我家在西边，他家在南边那里，那地方大概是市郊了，但是那边是有一片片的海景别墅房，坐公交车的话还是有点远。


End file.
